Fiesta de Halloween
by Maslover
Summary: James tiene algo planeado para hacer de la fiesta de Camille, una noche inolvidable, pero... todo resultara tal y como el lo planeo?


****Hi people! hehe esta historia la iba a subir anoche, pero sali con unos amigos a celebrar Halloween :D y despues vi una peli de terror (es una tradicion para mi ver una peli de terror en Halloween jeje) asi que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, como dato curioso ayer tbn fue el dia del Escudo en mi pais! :D

No es una historia larga, es un pequeno One-Shot que quise hacer por Halloween, debo confesar q me gustan todas las fiestas! :D Navidad, Ano nuevo, San Valentin, El dia de los difuntos (es manana 2 de Nov en mi pais, se acostumbra a comer guaguas de pan, colada morada y visitar el cementerio para recordar a los que se fueron) etc...

Bueno, espero que disfruten la historia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fiesta de Halloween**

Un día en Palm Woods, el departamento 2J recibió una invitación para la fiesta de disfraces de Camille; la idea principal de la velada era usar disfraces que ocultaran el rostro, para así entretenerse sin saber con quién estaban tratando.

Los chicos de BTR acordaron que buscarían sus disfraces por separado, para que ni entre ellos sepan de qué irán disfrazados los demás.

Curiosamente, James encontró un día el disfraz de Kendall; se iba a disfrazar de momia! Y saber eso era una ventaja para James, quien tenía un plan para hacer de esa noche una noche inolvidable.

Llego la gran noche! James se había disfrazado de príncipe, pero para ocultar su identidad llevaba un antifaz que cubría sus ojos y nariz y un sombrero grande.

Se dirigió al departamento de Camille para la fiesta…

Cuando entro, no le pareció difícil distinguir a algunos; las tres brujas inseparables eran obviamente las Jennifers, la pequeña gárgola gordita tenía que ser Tyler, posiblemente la dama medieval era Camille, el disfraz de pirata de Carlos mostraba casi por completo su rostro, la pequeña disfrazada de ninja tenía que ser Katie y claro, la momia del fondo era Kendall.

James se acerco a la momia para conversar

"Hola" dijo James susurrando para que no reconociera su voz

La momia trato de decir algo, pero tantos trapos no permitieron que se entienda

James solo sonrió "Ten" le dijo mientras le ofrecía ponche, pero la momia lo rechazo, el disfraz que tenia no le permitía beber nada.

"Eres de Palm Woods o vienes de otro lugar?"

La momia solo hizo una seña con la mano para indicar que era de Palm Woods

Y así transcurrió la noche, James hablaba y la momia trataba de responderle, pero sus palabras eran ahogadas por el disfraz.

"Sabes? Sería bueno salir a tomar algo de aire fresco al parque, qué opinas?"Dijo James

La momia solo asintió

Cuando salieron del departamento de Camille, un hombre lobo salió también, pero James le hizo poco caso, ya que era su gran momento.

Mientras caminaban, James se porto muy dulce con la momia y le empezó a hablar de uno de sus mejores amigos, Kendall

"Kendall es un gran amigo, es leal, un gran líder, siempre esta cuando lo necesitas" decía James mientras la momia solo asintia

"Lo conoces?" pregunto James sarcásticamente

La momia seguía asintiendo

"Bien, tienes suerte, pues es un excelente amigo"

James se detuvo y dijo "No te molestan esos vendajes?"

La momia hizo un ademan para indicar que si le molestaban un poco.

James sonrió y removió los vendajes del área de la boca, con su dedo la acaricio, recorriéndola como si la estuviese dibujando y se acerco para que sus labios se encontraran en un dulce beso

"James!?" grito alguien a unos metros de ellos, lo curioso es que parecía la voz de Kendall.

El moreno volteo y se encontró con el hombre lobo que se acercaba, parecía molesto… al ponerse de frente a James se quito la máscara, era Kendall!

**POV Logan, minutos antes**

James se ha comportado muy raro esta noche… se ha portado muy atento conmigo y me trajo a caminar al parque… que querrá? Sabrá que soy yo? Yo sé que es él, no es difícil, es muy alto y su sonrisa es inconfundible!

"No te molestan esos vendajes" pregunto James

Quiero decirle que sí, pero no puedo hablar, las vendas no me dejan! Tratare de explicarle con señas.

Parece que me entendió, porque sonrió y ahora me está quitando los vendajes de la cara… pero, qué hace? Oh Dios! Que hace!? Esta besándome!?

"James!?" se oyó un grito a unos metros, creo que es Kendall… mejor me quito los vendajes

**Fin POV Logan**

"K-Kendal!?" pregunto James muy confundido "entonces quién es?" no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque entonces la momia se quito los vendajes, era Logan!

"Que hiciste?" pregunta Kendall muy celoso

"y-yo… no lo sé… es que yo creí que..."

"Creíste qué?" pregunta Kendall algo molesto

"Oye Kendall, por que estas tan molesto?" interrumpió Logan, lo que hizo que Kendall se quede pensativo unos segundos, Logan tenía razón, no habían motivos para estar celoso, James era de sus mejores amigos, pero nada más... claro que a Kendall le gustaría que fuesen algo más.

"Saben que" dijo Logan "esto está muy raro, ustedes arreglen sus diferencias, yo volveré a la fiesta…" dicho esto Logan se marcho.

"Por que estas molesto?" pregunto James algo confundido y algo apenado

Kendall suspiro "No lo sé… por que besaste a Logan?"

Ahora James suspiro "Esta bien, seré sincero contigo…" dijo James mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque, Kendall lo siguió.

"Hace unos días entre a tu habitación, estaba buscando mi camisa de la suerte, y cuando abrí tu closet, me encontré con el disfraz de momia… supuse que era tuyo, por eso hice lo que hice, quería bésate"

Kendall abrió los ojos y una sonrisa inevitablemente se dibujo en su rostro "Es en serio? Querías besarme?"

"si…" susurro James bajando la mirada.

La mano de Kendall acaricio la mejilla de James levantándola para que sus miradas se encuentren

"La razón por la que me moleste es porque estaba celoso" dijo Kendall con un tono algo seductor "tenia planeado pasar mucho tiempo contigo en la fiesta, pero desde que llegaste te fuiste donde Logan y no se separaron nunca, luego cuando los vi salir quise seguirlos para ver que tramaban, y lo que vi, pues… me lastimo mucho"

James no pudo evitar sonreír con la respuesta de Kendall, había soñado con mil maneras para confesarle a Kendall lo que sentía por él, pero ninguna se acercaba siquiera a este momento, Kendall le correspondía y se veía tan tierno mostrándose celoso

Ambos se miraban sonriendo ampliamente, el silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por los suaves sonidos de las cigarras, ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, el momento era ahora! Lentamente se fueron acercando más y más hasta que era inevitable que sus ojos se cierren y sus labios se encuentren al fin en un dulce beso.

Lentamente, se separaron para quedarse mirando fijamente de nuevo

"Te amo" dijo James casi susurrando, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

Kendall sonrió con ternura "y yo te amo a ti, Jamie" y una vez más sus labios se encontraron esa noche, en el parque de Palm Woods, sin más testigos que las estrellas que iluminaban la escena.

"Sabes" dijo James "la fiesta de Camille aun no acaba, todavía podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, bailar un poco…"

Kendall sonrió "se me ocurre una mejor idea, me encantaría bailar contigo, pero solos tu y yo"

James se sonrojo y se puso de pie, extendió su mano ante el rubio "Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"

"Seria un verdadero placer" dijo Kendall mientras ponía su mano sobre la del moreno.

El parque se convirtió en su pista de baile, las estrellas sus luces y sus sentimientos eran la canción perfecta que los inspiraba a bailar de cerca, lentamente y muy juntos…

**FIN**


End file.
